


Overlord Tony

by Ourlullaby



Series: Tony's little secrets [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen, Tony's lil'secrets, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourlullaby/pseuds/Ourlullaby
Summary: Tony Stark has taken over the world. Five times.





	Overlord Tony

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while. Life's been hectic and taxing. Let's hope I can get back to writing. Sadly this doesn't pay. Normal ownerships yada yada.

ony Stark has taken over the world. Five times.

 

First one was purely accident, Tony just needed to make sure no one would go at him for one stunt he would pull while saving people along other Avengers. JARVIS had inquired what he would do with the world. Tony had just swept that ruling notion under rug. After making sure he couldn't be touched from that one of course.

 

Second one was out of curiosity. Tony just wanted to know how long it would take him alone to take over the world. Five days seems ridicilously short time to manage the task. Tony send Doom package that had mug inside with text; #1 Second in Command. Doom still refuses to ask about it. Even acknowledge the mug.

 

Third time was just embarrassing and on a bet. Clint still won't believe Tony even as he gave the Hawkass list of all the nuke launchcodes. The fault may be that he had turned them into binary coding to spell name Iron Man in together. He took over the world in 45 hours.

 

Fourth one no one knows about. It will forever be swept under as power shortages and few bad wirings. Tony celebrated end of WW3 before it got chance to happen. Then again derailing power hyped mecalomaniacs seems to be one of his skills. Tony really should update his CV. 23 hours 39 minutes.

 

Fifth time Tony did intentionally and only one person knows about it. It started from Latveria. It's amazing what things like Extremis can do to speed things up. In less than hour (49 minutes and 58 seconds, but who's counting?) Iron Man a.k.a. Tony Stark had taken over the world 5th time. This time out of nessecity. Doom and few other basket cases where at it again and Tony had grown tired of the world domination bullshit with stupidly huge and failing plans. So he had hacked everything and pulled old sleeper orders back to active and taken over the world – again – without an hitch and shown most of the process to Doom in live feed. He would'ave paid big bucks to see under that metal face. There of course had been argument and some threatening, but honestly, when all the worlds nukes and what nots are aimed at your head not even Doom is stupid to try anything. Tony even promised ot be gracious ruler and let Doom keep Latveria as his. (And people think his stupid.)

 

 

If Tony ever has to take over the world 6th time he'll keep it. Honestly Stark name already has most of financial world in their pocket so it would only really be formality to take over the world. He could even improve the place. That is if he'd be assed to do it. Most Likely Pepper would be getting raise and the reins. And Tony would go into some undisclosed location to make new cool inventions undistruped. 6th time really starts sounding appealing...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tony's new record is now 24 minutes 3 seconds. USA's national symbol is Captain America and cheeseburgers need to be on every menu. Fury might be kicking the bucket since now its Tony who can keep stuff from him. If he'd know about this. Doom approved thursday meetings for half hostile tech comparing.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next one is gonna be that half requested/hoped thing from earlier.


End file.
